


借还

by jiangquanquan



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangquanquan/pseuds/jiangquanquan
Summary: “蝴蝶记忆很短留下什么恩怨回头像隔世一笑便算”
Kudos: 2





	借还

借还

（一）

夏瀚宇擦着半干不湿的头发推开房门，就看见何昶希大喇喇躺在小沙发上。何昶希很瘦，身形薄得像一只轻盈的蝴蝶，袖子作翅膀就能扑扇着翩翩飞走，落下刚刚他停泊过的玫瑰花蕊上晶莹的香粉。

漂亮纤薄的小蝴蝶仰起脸冲夏瀚宇笑，又自然地低下头划手机，好像他本来就该坐在这张沙发上。夏瀚宇瞥到他头顶小小的发旋，浅浅一圈黑发已经接着他前段时间新染的浅金色窜出来，毛茸茸的，倒也不突兀。

“你坐这干嘛？不回屋啊。”

夏瀚宇睨着何昶希，扫描机似的看一遍。这人今天又穿的什么啊？陈宥维的老爷裤，他的白衬衫，连项链都是嘉羿戴过的那条，一个银色的小锁。耳坠终于是他自己的了，长长的，细细垂着，一晃一晃。

好烦。

夏瀚宇还冷着脸，何昶希就没心没肺笑嘻嘻地收起搭在扶手上的腿坐正，揽抱住夏瀚宇的腰，被皮带扣硌得皱了皱眉，“怎么啦？我就要在这。我还你衣服嘛......”

什么新花招，夏瀚宇挑了挑眉，掰开何昶希锁在后腰的手，还缠缠绵绵地交扣了一下，坐在床边冲他漫不经心地抬下巴。

“还？还呗。”

何昶希噘着嘴装模作样地委屈了一下，又立马好脾气地凑上来，一点一点乖得不行地解纽扣，眼睛直勾勾盯着，比在舞台上还多烧起三分，脚跟踩着裤边就要拽下来，被夏瀚宇托着小屁股制止了。夏瀚宇指尖巧妙地卡在臀沟里，收紧一捏，何昶希眼睛里瞬间水汪汪盖过了火，一层雾气腾地升起来。

“干嘛啊，不脱掉怎么还呀，夏瀚宇？”

“陈宥维的裤子，干嘛还给我。”

何昶希短促地哦了一声，直接抬腿跨坐到夏瀚宇身上，扭着腰磨磨蹭蹭挨他的胯，说宥维飞机刚刚落地嘛，只能先来找你还衣服呀。

啧。夏瀚宇不爽地顶了顶他，陈宥维先回来你就先给他搞？

“啊......！哎，是呀，不脱衣服没关系，不脱裤子怎么做嘛。干什么啊夏瀚宇，跟我纠结这个，还来不来了？”

夏瀚宇无语凝噎，气得牙根发酸地痒，一个用力咬破了齿尖的嘴皮，不管不顾吮着何昶希欠教训的嘴就亲，混乱的一片腥甜，呼吸不上来的小蝴蝶拳头噼里啪啦砸他肩膀，脸都憋得通红，看起来可怜兮兮。何昶希一直都太会撒娇了，夏瀚宇盯着何昶希鼓着腮帮子的模样，默不作声地想，很难搞明白这张漂亮脸蛋上，真实的情绪占几成。

但是享受情爱的样子不会骗人。

夏瀚宇拽着他裤子拉到大腿根卡着，把人背过去压在墙上，摸一把股沟，果然是早扩张好的后穴，一片糜艳的湿淋淋，无声地邀请。

当然想得到这层，但夏瀚宇还是没忍住低声咒骂一句，把何昶希惊慌失措一叠声叫他戴套隔绝在耳朵外，直挺挺塞进去摁着腰往里插。汁水丰沛的穴肉包裹上来嘬住阴茎，紧得他心口发痒，太阳穴突突地跳，来不及也顾不上别的，本能遵从原始兽欲，发狠的犬科动物像要揉碎身下振翅的蝴蝶。

何昶希哀哀地贴在冰凉洁白的墙壁上，突如其来的汹涌快感冲垮了他看似游刃有余的伪装，被顶得一耸一耸，每一下都不偏不倚戳到腺体，穴里被青筋盘虬的东西胀得满满的，几乎要把他的五脏六腑都捅坏，直操得他浑身颤栗丢盔卸甲，声音软绵绵带着四分真六分假的哭腔。疼，腰上掐得疼，现在样子肯定很狼狈，何昶希一边呻吟啜泣一边茫然地想着，想反过去抓夏瀚宇的手，又腿软得站不住，手臂半点离不开墙。

“呜，好痛，夏瀚宇，夏瀚宇......不要，太大了，啊！”

夏瀚宇低低喘气，捏着他屁股瓣儿掰开，咬牙狠狠泄愤似地往里塞，“闭嘴，你自找的。”

怎么定义呢，夏瀚宇想，他们大概是心照不宣的、没有挑明的、可以长期保持的做爱关系。

所以夏瀚宇太熟悉他了，像熟悉宿舍里的每一只猫那样，知道怎么伺候会舒服得眯眼撒娇，或者摸靠近尾巴根部的地方会让他弓着背高潮。何昶希塌着腰，觉得自己快被操死了，是浅滩里挣扎的一尾鱼，快被空气淹没，白眼上翻爽得忍不住干呕，哼哼唧唧叫久了喉咙又哑又涩，像许久没有松香打磨的琴弦，嗓子里出来却是奇妙的淫靡。

“呃唔，不行了，要、要，咳咳，夏瀚宇——”

夏瀚宇抓着白皙纤细的腰蛮撞乱顶，何昶希避无可避，来不及吞咽津液呛得猛烈咳嗽，淌溢出来的沾糊在下颌，湿腻又晶莹的一片。好像喘一口都会被那根东西捅穿，他只能悄悄屏住呼吸乖乖挨操，情欲的海潮卷着他飘在浪尖，漂亮蝴蝶忍不住簌簌抖动，献出一股股粘稠的蜜汁，后穴替他抽搐着投降。

何昶希扭头，想看看夏瀚宇。

其实何昶希已经很熟悉他做爱时候是什么表情。或者应该说，他一贯都没什么表情，三白眼冷淡地垂着，抿着总是咬破了哪里的嘴唇；但又好像有什么在烧，在血脉贲张，汗冒出来一片攒在额角，短发的时候也许会晃晃悠悠沉到发梢，最近头发长了，燥热得狠了一把捋上去，天然狼奔头，帅得要命。

几乎喘不上气来也就没脑子再想，何昶希通红着眼圈，叫夏瀚宇，夏瀚宇，断断续续的，尾音拖得比糯米糍还黏，但也就只叫名字。

夏瀚宇清楚得不能再清楚，何昶希的习惯，高潮的时候需要一个传递安全感的吻。但他这次偏偏不想让他好过，抬手揉了揉柔软艳红的唇瓣，性器骤然大开大合地抽送起来。一波波猛烈的快感撞向何昶希的神经，他含咬着夏瀚宇的手指哭叫，浑身抖得像筛糠，疯狂摇头弓起脊背，“不要不要，不行，夏瀚宇，夏瀚宇，我要射了，呜呜，啊......！”

只剩夏瀚宇略粗重了些的喘息，半晌何昶希才哽着声颤颤巍巍从高潮里落下，找回空气入肺的感觉，像鱼跃进了平静广袤的海。

“没碰也能射？还喷了一裤子水，”夏瀚宇抽出阴茎，随意撸搓两下射在何昶希白嫩又撞得泛粉的臀瓣上，“骚货。”

何昶希双腿还在打抖，面颊靠着墙有气无力地翻个白眼，“夏瀚宇——这么狠干嘛啊，亲都不亲我。你憋了多久啊，不做爱就也没打飞机呀？”

“......”夏瀚宇失语，“等下陈宥维就回来了，我去隔壁。”

他知道蝴蝶不是养在他的玻璃罩里的。

TBC


End file.
